Invasion Fantasmal
by Roxa Arce
Summary: Solo es mas inteligente va a sobrevivir, nadie esta a salvo, mucho menos el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción:**

Durante mucho tiempo pensé que era un sueño, una ilusión de mi mente producto de la soledad, pero no era ese el caso, realmente esto estaba pasando, ¿Cómo es que paso? Esa es una muy buena pregunta, no se responderla, porque no se qué paso.

Un día me levante, me encontré en este mundo lleno de sufrimiento, discordia y mucho dolor, no sé cómo prosperar, pero sé que algo está muy mal. La vitalidad que una vez me caracterizo acaba de abandonarme y la esperanza que siempre estaba aquí ya no se encuentra.

La civilización humana se encuentra en extinción, ya no hay alienígenas que nos invadan, zombis, esqueletos, mutaciones genéticas, eso es una porquería en comparación con que nos mata en la realidad y no tampoco son animales o humanos.

Son seres que han muerto, pero que no tienen cuerpo, son capaces de matar para multiplicarse, peores que los no muertos, ya que no puedes hacer para defenderte, solo escapar y refugiarte rezando que no te atrapen.

Es la invasión fantasmal…

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado o al menos le parezca interesante.**

 **Nos Vemos la próxima, bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1:

 _Un día como cualquier otro, yo me levante de mi cama, sin pensar en el futuro, pasado o presente, solo concentrándome en el ahora y lo inmediata. Mi hermano como siempre me levanto a los gritos, mostrándome que la mañana comenzaba, el ruido de mi estomago me indicaba que era hora de engullir lo que sea que me haya preparado._

 _Me levante con rapidez intentado no matarme en el trayecto, me vestí entusiasmada por un nuevo día y agarre la mochila para prepararme frente a un nuevo día de colegio. Emocionante y esperanzador hoy salíamos de camping, iríamos a ver la gran naturaleza que nos rodeaba a las afueras de la escuela, como niña de siete años salte las escaleras para llegar más rápido a la planta baja de mi casa._

 _Mi padre se estaba yendo lo cual me indicaba que ya estaba saliendo tarde, mi hermano me dio un sándwich y un vaso con jugo de naranja para que lo comiera rápido. Con la comida en la garganta salí con mis patines hacia la calle, esquivando los coches que pasaban a centímetros de mí._

 _Mi tres mejores amigas me estaban esperando impacientemente claramente enojadas de que nuevamente llegara tarde, a estas alturas no sé cómo no se acostumbraron. Freno justo al lado de mi prima Tomoyo, que se encontraba cruzando los brazos, con el seño fruncido._

 __Tarde, ¿incluso hoy? –le sonreí apenada, sabiendo que no importa que diga no me lo perdonara._

 __Ups, lo intente te lo juro –sacudió la cabeza resignada, se dio media vuelta para unirse al grupo de adolecentes entusiasmados por el aire puro y nada de tareas o evaluaciones._

 _Vi como las aves actuaban raras el día de hoy, iban de un lado para otro, confundidas, las nubes dificultaban la visibilidad. Por más que intentara no asustarme, era muy extraño el comportamiento de los lobos, estaban como locos dando vueltas de un lado a otro._

 _Intente no alejarme del grupo que avanzaba rápidamente, los profesores estaban nerviosos por el comportamiento de los animales, todos lo estábamos, pero solo un pequeño grupo seguía como si nada bebiendo lo que creo que era alcohol no es posible que sean tan animados por nada._

 _De la nada, pude ver como los ojos de los perros se volvían rojos, como si les inyectaran sangre directamente, mostrando sus dientes grandes y la baba le caía de la boca, por un momento creí que era rabia, pero no podía ser._

 _Tengo que admitir que tenía miedo, estaba temblando, alejándome poco a poco, podía escuchar a mis compañeros, tenía muchas ganas de gritar, pero nada salía de mi boca. De la nada el gran perro se arrojo a mi brazo, desgarrándome la carne con completa facilidad._

 _Los gritos se hicieron escuchar casi de inmediato, pero no me veían a mí, sino a la gran nube de color verde fosforescente que inundaba los cielos, gritos, cadenas, llantos se escuchaban en el aire, mientras que mi brazo ya no existía._

Ese fue el inicio de la guerra que la raza humana se enfrentaba, no recuerdo bien que sucedió a continuación, se que pasaron unos meses en donde la paz reinaba, lo único diferente era que el Sol no se veía solo ese verde asqueroso en el cielo. Pero todo eso cambio tan rápido como vino, la gente empezó a morir misteriosamente, a actuar raro, se escuchaban voces en el aire, yo estuve todo ese tiempo dentro de una cama sin poder moverme, con el brazo destrozado pero intacto en una pieza.

Podía ver en la calle como la gente empezaba a enloquecer, a demostrar lo que realmente era bajo esa capa de amabilidad, los saqueos se volvieron cotidianos, la desesperación por la comida, por encontrar una forma de sobrevivir.

Perdí a mis padres, salieron a buscar comida junto con mi hermano pero ninguno volvió, me quede yo sola, en este mundo destruido, tuve que levantarme y aguantar sin saber cómo lograrlo. Pero no sé bien cómo hacerlo, he leído, visto como sobrevivir a un apocalipsis Zombie, a desastres naturales, al fin del planeta, epidemias, pero ¿Cómo lucho con algo que no puedo ver, ni tocar?

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su comentario, positivo, negativo o de ayuda, se aceptan todos. Muchas gracias.**

 **Nos Vemos la Próxima, bye.**


End file.
